The Perfect Match
by MissRedHead
Summary: Two years after Maeve's death Spencer is finally ready to move on. During a party he meets a girl who he had never met before but it seemed as if he recognized her some how. The girl, Lezly had seen him in a dream she had a couple days before. Once they meet is it love at first sight or just a little crush? SpencerxOC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have become obsessed with Criminal Minds since I had my twins since lately, around the time I start watching TV that isn't for little children, that is all that is on. So while lying in my room after putting down the twins I got the perfect idea of a Spencer/OC story. (Spencer is kind of my favorite character). So all rights go to the producers and writers of Criminal Minds. All I own is the plot of this story and the character Lezly.**

Lezly POV

I slowly walked down the sidewalk, my mind had been somewhere else lately. For some reason, after a dream I had, I couldn't get a face out of my head. He looked familiar but I can't remember from where. He had the most amazing brown eyes and he had long brown hair to about his shoulders. I know I'd seen him before, but for now, I have no idea who he is.

I walked by the homes in my neighborhood, saying hello to the people I knew and smiling at the ones I didn't. My mind still thinking about the mystery guy from my dream. I knew I had to get home soon, I was invited to a party for the museum. It was a masquerade party but everyone's outfits had to be set in the 18th century.

I slowly walked back to my little home and into my bedroom. I curled my hair and did my make-up. I pulled on my gown and put my mask in my purse. Looking in the mirror one last time, I walked out my door to my car.

I stuffed my dress into the car around me and closed the door. I took in a deep breath and drove to the museum. I passed by people walking to the party in their long gown and waistcoats.

When I arrived, I put on my mask and walked into the ballroom of the museum. The sea of gowns and men in waistcoats was outstanding. Some people were dancing while others mingled. I walked down the steps and grabbed a drink from a passing waiter.

Slowly sipping from the drink, my eyes scanned the crowd. Looking for someone I might know. Hoping to be able to talk to someone.

I felt a hand touch my elbow, as I walked through the crowd. Turning around a pair of eyes and a red lipped smile I had come to know. I hugged my coworker as a greeting of hello.

We spoke and she took me around to mingle with the people she knew. I kept feeling someone watching me, the feeling getting stronger the closer we got to the Buffet table. I glanced overt to see the same brown eyes from my dream. I wasn't sure if it was the same person. The man I saw, his hair was short, not long like the man in my dream.

I turned and walk purposefully through the throng of people around me. Walking back up the stairs into the lobby. It was empty as I tore off the red mask and drop the bag in my hands. I tore off my gloves and began to reach up for the bobby pins that held my hair up. Before I even moved my hands a hand settled on my shoulder, turning me to face its owner. His brown eyes met mine and it was almost as if my whole world stopped at that moment. His face seemed like he was shocked to see me. My hand slowly removed the tie from his hair and the mask from his face. I was at awe when I saw him. I hadn't expected to see him, for him to be real.

Spencer P.O.V

I stood by the buffet table at the party the museum was hosting. I was here as a guest but to also watch out for anything to go wrong. Gideon and Morgan were here also, watching the party from different areas.

I tightened the small ponytail on the back of my neck as I scanned the area. The bodies of people dancing and mingling in the 18th century garb made it slightly harder to keep track of them all as more people arrived.

As I looked around, I watched as a young woman in a red gown descended the stairs into the party. I felt like I'd seen her somewhere before just by the way she worried her lip and the color of her curled blonde hair.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly answer it.

"What are you concentrating so hard on Reid?" Morgan asked me.

I hadn't realized I had been concentrating on the girl in front me, telling him I was trying to see through the throng of people, he believed me and hung up.

I kept my eyes focused on the girl every chance I got as she talked, laughed, and mingled with the people around her. She kept getting closer to me, her laugh began to sound in my ears, the sound of a thousand small bells sounding at once. Her blue yes flickered over to me and I held her gaze for sometime before she turned away and walked back into the crowd. At that moment I knew I needed to know her, find out who she was.

The girl she was walking around with called out her name, Lezly, as she moved through the crowd. Following them I ran up the stairs after her, taking them two at a time, ignoring my phone in my pocket. When I caught up with her in the lobby of the museum she had ripped off her mask and her bag lay on the floor beside her. She had her back turned towards me as I approached her. Slowly I laid my hand on her shoulder, turning her towards me. Her blue yes met mine and it was almost as if my whole world stopped at that moment. Her face looked as if she was afraid of me. Her hand slowly removed the tie from my hair and the mask from my face. She seemed at awe when she saw me. Like she hadn't expected to see me.

"You're real." She whispered.

"I'm real. But why do you seem so at awe?" I asked her, laying a hand on her cheek.

"You are so familiar, before a dream, where did I see you?" She said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

I watched as her eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees in front of me, her face in her hands. I heard Morgan and Gideon calling out to me, but I ignored them both.

I sat on my knees in front of her, my eyes meeting hers as I tilted her head up.

"What is your name?" She asks me.

"Spencer, yours?" I reply.

"Lezly."

I smiled at her, grabbing her stuff and helping her up, I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket. Calling Gideon I told him that I was taking Lezly home, that we were old friends and that I wasn't needed any longer. I led her from the museum and we walked to her car. She got in the drivers seat and I slid into the passenger's seat.

We drove to her home and she led me inside. I watched as she made a pot of tea then walked up the stairs disappearing out of sight. While she was upstairs I looked at the pictures on her fireplace mantle. There were pictures of her and family, but one picture stuck out to me. She was in a wedding gown with who looked to be her groom, she was smiling up at the man their arms around each other.

Seeing the picture it caused something inside me to feel pain, as if I had just lost the girl of my dreams. I didn't hear her come back down the stairs until I felt her hand resting on my back. I turned to see her in a pair of sweatpants and a Harvard University t-shirt, it was big on her, so it was most likely her husband's.

"He passed away two years ago, he had cancer. His last words were to find the man who made me smile and blush from the moment I meet him. I've been working on his request." She told me, a blush on her face.

I touched her cheek and smiled down at her. She was short with out the shoes she had on at the party, maybe 5'1 at the most. Her blonde hair hung down to her waist, a slight wave to her hair from the curls that were in her hair, her face was void of makeup. We sat on her couch and I noticed a bookshelf to the left of me, it was lined with science journals, text books, and reference books. Beside the shelf on the wall were three diplomas, two were PhD's and on was a Bachelors degree. I could see her name on each Diploma, Lezly Von Straten. They all were for the medical field.

I turned to her and began asking her questions about herself, ranging from her past to her job. We just talked the entire night until my phone began going off. Seeing it was Gideon I grabbed my phone and answered it, my arm resting around her shoulders.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You need to get down here now, a set of twins has gone missing from a home while the family slept. Tell your girlfriend you'll be back later." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." I replied hanging up.

I stood grabbing my coat as she stood beside me. Her eyes protrayed her sadness of me leaving.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, emergency at work." I told her.

She nodded and stood on her toes, kissing my cheek. But as she pulled away, I did something completely out of character for me, I turned my head toward hers and captured her lips with mine. I felt her eyelashes flutter on my cheek and then the pressure of her kissing me back. When we broke apart, I promised to come back since I needed to borrow her car and kissed her quickly once more before heading off to the office to see what the back story for this case was, Lezly's face never leaving my mind.

**Okay so the first chapter of The Perfect Match is done. I thought that maybe Spencer should move on from Maeve. So I came up with idea of a girl who is almost as smart as Spencer who is as quiet, thoughtful, and fairly laid back as Spencer. It just popped into my head one day. So here you go. Review and don't hold back. I'm up for any type of ideas to add to the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**MissRedHead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is Chapter 2 of The Perfect Match. I'm not going to go into the full detail about the case Spencer is working on but you will hear some things about the case here and there. Lezly and Spencer's relationship will develop a lot from here. So hope you like this chapter. All rights go to the writers and producers of Criminal Minds. I do not own anything but Lezly and the plot of this story.**

Lezly POV

After my breakdown at the party, Spencer came back to my house with me. I made a pot of tea before walking upstairs to my room. Grabbing a pair of old sweatpants and one of Rodrick's old shirts I got dressed, I brushed out my hair and removed every ounce of makeup from my face before going back downstairs.

Spencer was looking at the old photo of Rodrick and me, from our wedding.

"He passed away two years ago, he had cancer. His last words to me were to find the man who made  
me smile and blush from the moment I met him. I've been working on his request." I said, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Turning he touched my cheek with the lightest touch, he towered over me he was about a foot taller than I was. His hair was a soft chestnut brown to his shoulders in slight curls. We made our way to the old couch and sat down. We talked about everything and nothing all at once.

At around 11 his phone began ringing and he picked it up. He sat with his arm around my shoulders as he answered the phone.

"Yes?" He asked before waiting for the reply.

"Yes sir." He replied before hanging up.

I watched as he stood and grabbed his coat before slipping it on, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. I wasn't expecting him to turn his head and kiss me, I was at shock but as my eyes closed I kissed him back. When we pulled apart he promised to come back and gave me another quick kiss before walking out of the door.

I watched out my window as Spencer got in my car and headed off to work. Walking over to my mantle, I picked up the photo of Rodrick and me from our Wedding. He was sick on our wedding, he had yet to begin Chemo. I was happy with him, he wanted children before he passed but I was too stressed with work to conceive.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I took the photo from the frame and set the empty gold frame on the couch. Turning toward the stairs I walked up to my bedroom and into my closet. On the top shelf in my closet was a shoe box, I reached up and grabbed it.

I opened it in the middle of my bed, it housed pictures of Rodrick and me, pictures of me as a child, pictures of him as a child, family photos, and pictures from our wedding and honeymoon. Setting the wedding photo on top of the others I closed the box and put it back in my closet.

Turning back towards my bed, I quickly turned down the covers before walking downstairs to write a note for Spencer. I quickly scratched it out and taped it to the front door. Locking the front door, I gathered blankets from the hall closest and a pillow, lying them on the couch. I then turned off every light but a small lamp to the right of the couch before heading up to my room.

After pulling off my sweatpants, I grabbed one of the books from the shelf in my room before settling into my side of my bed. Pulling the blankets around me I began reading. The book was an Autobiography about Benjamin Franklin. I made sure my pager was beside me on my nightstand before I got comfortable. Before I knew it, I was asleep, my book now lying on the floor.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard the sound of moving below me. Getting up, I grabbed the bat I stored under my bed and walked downstairs, ready to hit the first person I saw. Rounding the corner into the kitchen I saw Spencer sitting at the breakfast bar, a cup of water in his hand.

I set the bat against the wall and walked up behind, wrapping my arms around his waist, my head resting on his back. I heard and felt him chuckle then turn around, I looked up, a smile on his face.

"Thought you would sleep a little longer." He chuckled, stepping down from the stool so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I thought you would sleep longer, or at least be a little quieter." I laughed.

I looked up at him, noting how tall he actually was compared to me, until I realized my state of undress. A small squeak escaped me as I quickly turned and ran up to my room. I heard his resounding laugh behind me as I scaled the stairs.

I pulled on my sweatpants before going back downstairs. Spencer sat on the couch, my bat in hand, a smile on his face.

"Where you going to beat the intruder you thought I was with a bat?" He laughed.

"Hush! It's the only weapon I had, I would have been SOL if he had a gun, but I could still severely hurt someone with a bat." I defended, pretending to pout as I flopped down onto the couch next to him.

Setting down the bat, he pulled me into his side, kissing the crown of my head. Looking up at him, I watched as he picked up the empty frame, his eyebrows knitting together as in a state of confusion. I sighed, grabbing the frame and putting it in a side table before sitting back down next to him, but this time my knees were pulled up into my chest and I felt the tears begin to spill over.

Spencer again pulled me into his side, trying to calm me as I cried. I clutched his shirt for dear life as he pulled me closer, soon enough pulling me into his lap. I don't know how long we sat like that, me crying and Spencer trying to comfort me but soon my tears dried up and my sobs turned into hiccups.

I looked at Spencer, a look of concern on his face. Slowly I leaned in and lightly kissed him. His hands sat on my cheeks, holding me where I was as I clutched his shirt for dear life. He deepened the kiss, laying me backwards onto the couch, his hand now settling on my hip. I pulled away, gasping for air as his lips traveled down my neck. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that I had half an hour before I had to be at work.

"Shit!" I gasped, speaking in a very un-lady-like manor.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I have work in 30 minutes!" I said jumping off the couch and rushing up to my room.

I quickly grabbed a pair of White scrub pants and a pink scrubs top. I grabbed a pair of white socks and my white sneakers. Yanking off my clothes I quickly got dressed. I grabbed my pager, hooking it onto my hip and quickly pulling my hair back into a braid down my back.

Running downstairs and into the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the bowl on my dining table and rushed to the living room. I grabbed my jacket, slipping it on while grabbing my keys from the coffee table. I turned and gave Spencer a quick kiss before rushing out the front door and to my car.

I quickly drove to work, speeding the entire way. When I arrived, I had two minutes to clock in and go see my first patient. I quickly logged in on the computer then walked over to the nurse's station. I grabbed my first clipboard before walking into the room.

The case was a child with a fish hook in their lip. Walking in I saw the child was calmly coloring while the parent looked completely upset. I went over the child's vitals before proceeding to remove the fish hook from the child's lip.

Once that was complete, I told the nurse to get the child discharged. This was how my day went for the next 10 hours. When I got home, Spencer was asleep on the couch and one of my medical journals lay across his chest.

Slowly I grabbed the book, putting it back on its place on the bookshelf. I kissed his forehead, pulling a blanket over him before walking upstairs to my room. I pulled off my clothes and climbed under my covers in just my sports bra and underwear. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw a note on my beside table, My name scratched across the front. Inside was a note written out from Spencer.

_Gone to work. Had to continue the case from yesterday, Morgan (A Colleague of mine) Picked me up. Hope you slept well, I will see you tonight._

_Spencer._

Sighing, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs. I made myself some breakfast and wandered around my house for a little while, while eating my breakfast. Walking over to my couch, I saw the blankets folded perfectly at the end of the bed. Smiling to myself, I set down my plate of toast crust and grabbed the stack of blankets, placing them back in the hall closet before taking my plate back into the kitchen.

I walked up to my room, pulling on one of the few dresses I owned, a plain white sundress, and a clean pair of underwear before combing out my hair from the braid it was in. I went back downstairs and looked at the clock, It was only 10 am and I was already dressed. That was when I decided to work on cleaning out the spare bedroom, so that whenever Spencer stayed over, he had a place to sleep other than the couch.

As I worked on cleaning, I noticed that there wasn't much in here, so I placed, most of it in the closet. Taking the rest downstairs to the basement. While I was down in the basement, I heard my front door open and the sound of feet moving across the floor. I quietly moved to the stairs, looking up, trying to see if Spencer was here.

"Spencer?" I called.

There was no answer, so I quietly began ascending the stairs until I saw a shadow pass by the door. I quickly, but quietly, went back down the stairs and hid under them. I don't know how long I was under there when I heard the door begin to open more and the sound of heavy feet on the wooden stairs. I set my hand over my mouth, silencing my loud breathing. Patting my pockets I felt for my phone, wishing Spencer would've given me his number. I sent a text to my coworker from the party, Mandy, making sure my phone was on silent.

I watched a black figure walk past my hiding spot then back to the stairs, walking back up them and closing the basement door. I crawled from my hiding spot, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. When I found an old piece of piping, I slowly climbed the stairs to the door when I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. I opened the door and checked every room, bathroom, and closet for anyone. When I found no one, I dropped the pipe as I sat on the couch, my heart racing.

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I tried to make it longer than most of the chapters. I know this story probably won't get much traffic but I'm fine with what it does get. I definitely won't be writing any kind of Morgan/Reid stories, definitely not into that. If you have any ideas on anything to add to this go ahead and comment. I'm open to any kind of crit, good and bad. Will try and get chapter 3 up ASAP. I'm still working on another story of mine and will be posting a third one soon. Keep an eye out.**

**MissRedHead**


End file.
